I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to a collapsible container.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known collapsible containers that are movable between a collapsed and an open position. In their collapsed position, the containers typically minimize the volume for the container thus minimizing transportation costs and storage area requirements. Conversely, in their open position, these previously known containers are ready for use.
Although there have been a number of previously known collapsible containers, these previously known collapsible containers have suffered a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage of these previously known collapsible containers is that, when in their open position, the container lacks sufficient rigidity to be used for a number of different applications. Indeed, some of these previously known collapsible containers are prone to undesirably collapse when in their open position, oftentimes spilling the contents of the container.
A still further disadvantage of many of these previously known collapsible containers is that multiple steps are necessary to move the container from its collapsed position into its open position. Furthermore, unless the proper steps are followed to move the container from its collapsed and to its open position, undesired spillage of the contents of the container can result.
One area for which a collapsible container would be particularly desirable is for use as a cat litter box. Most cat litter boxes typically comprise a tray which is filled with cat litter. After extended use of the cat litter box, the box generates unpleasant odors which require cleaning and replacement with new cat litter.
Previously, it has been necessary to physically handle the cat litter in order to properly clean the cat litter box. This in itself can create health hazards, such as toxoplasmosis risk for women.
Furthermore, since these previously known cat litter boxes must be filled with cat litter, spillage of the cat litter, either when filling the cat litter box or from tears in the cat litter bag, frequently result in cat litter in one""s automobile and/or home.
The present invention provides a collapsible container which is particularly suitable for use as a cat litter box.
In brief, the collapsible container of the present invention comprises three generally rectangular panels wherein each panel has opposed parallel side edges and opposed parallel end edges. Each side edge of each panel is hingedly secured to one side edge of each of the other panels. Preferably, the panels are formed from a one-piece blank while a fold line in the one-piece blank forms the hinge attachment between the three panels.
One of the three panels further includes a fold line extending midway between and parallel to the side edges of that one panel. The fold line thus divides that one panel into two subpanels.
The panels and subpanels are movable between an open position and a collapsed position. In their open position, the panels form a generally triangular shaped structure in which the subpanels are generally coplanar and adjacent each other. Conversely, in their collapsed position, the panels and subpanels lie in closely adjacent and generally parallel planes to each other with the panels and subpanels stacked upon each other.
A first flap is hingedly secured to one end edge of each panel so that the first flaps move between an open and a collapsed position as the panels are movable between their open and closed position respectively. When in their open position, the end flaps extend across one end of the triangular structure and substantially close that one end of the triangular structure.
Conversely, a second flap is optionally hingedly secured to the opposite end of each panel and movable between an open and a collapsed position in conjunction with the movement of the panels between their open and their collapsed position. The second flaps, however, are smaller than the first flaps so that, when in their open position, the second flaps form an opening in the second end of the triangular structure. However, since the second flaps, if present, partially close the second end of the triangular shaped structure, the second flaps effectively retain material, such as cat litter, within the interior of the triangular shaped structure when the triangular shaped structure rests upon one of its three panels.